Talk:Blue B's Doctor
Importance Regardless of what you may think of him, the doctor was a pivotal part of the "Eight-Tails' Last Rampage". He is an important character.{Edit: I also don't think it is fair that the deletion notice was enacted before the entire article was posted.} KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:58, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :That does not mean that he needs an article. He is not "pivotal" in any way at all. Orochimaru was pivotal in the story. Fact remains we're cutting down on unnamed character articles like these and a character who: # has no name # role can be summed up in two sentences, doesn't need an article at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:10, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :: I suppose what you say is a good explanation of why, however, this is not a character who you should start with. Regardless if he was named or not, his role cant just be summed up in just a few words. There are even named character's who have done even less. This man, has done much for Fukai and has good medical expertise. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 19:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) In those two sentences, the doctor's role is done. Why does he need an article to convey that? --Cerez365™ (talk) 23:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok, what I see is not a simple summary of the character, but his background. I think there is a lil' bit more to him that youre avoiding. Like I said before, this is not the character you should attack. You need to attack pages like J's Partner, for instance. No one else seems to disapprove of this character, but you. The article is neat, clean, and well written. In fact, I believe that before you slab a deletion sign on a page, you should discuss it first, not the other way around. I understand he's a minor character, but to basically call him a fodder character isn't right. Any person who plays a role in a portion of the series, that the viewers and fans of Naruto might be interested in, like myself, should know of ALL the characters involved. Not forced to be limited to know the major ones. I, for one, find this character a tad bit interesting due to the fact that he's different looking from most of the characters in the series. If I am coming off as rude or hostile, I apologise. In any case, however, this article needs to stay put for the viewers to see. ^_^ KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 04:27, June 21, 2013 (UTC) He can stay because he isn't generic... IMO 0_o also Orochimaru killed and disguised as him. We could see that, it wasn't done off-screen.--Elveonora (talk) 11:26, June 21, 2013 (UTC) :Irrelevant, but he reminds me of Bleach's Aizen a bit :P--Elveonora (talk) 11:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I support @Koto, He was well versed in Medicine, after all he was developing a drug that could help Fukai's sleeping problems, he interprets a importante role in Fukai's rotine. This character deserves an article. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:16, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Articles like J's Partner are already queued to be deleted if they're still there that is something outside my span of control. But not because their articles are still there means we're supposed to come and pile more useless and generic (yes the doctor is generic) information on top of it. He was able to make sleeping pills, so he should have his own article? He was the HMO for Fukai so by association, he is important? I don't believe the two sentences I quoted left anything out about him excluding his appearance since his personality and abilities section are both based on assumptions. Everything about the doctor can be summed up in Fukai, Orochimaru and other established articles. We had this same problem before that I see slowly resurfacing when unnamed character articles are being created for very negligible things and persons which could otherwise be contracted into other articles.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) how about we give it a name? Oroi? :That's not how it works. We can't assign names to characters.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Guys for supporting me. Cerez, as you can see I am not the only one interested in keeping this characters page. In fact, do you think if you started a discussion about deleting this page before you put up the deletion post that people would've wanted this page gone? Nope. The issue is that you are apparently forgetting what this website is. It is not only an encyclopedia for important Info on the Narutoverse, but also a website that fans and viewers may satiate their many interest and get specific background on things that they have seen and adored in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden respectively. If I, a fan, want specific knowledge on this character, why am I denied b/c you deem him "inadequate"? That's not right. Even on the deletion page, it says nothing about "presumed inadequacy" as a reason for deletion. And if one person is not enough, isn't it enough that other people, who help maintain the wikia, want to also keep this page? Point blank, you were wrong for putting up your deletion notice. You should have discussed it first, don't you agree now?. And to remove all hostility in my post, im gonna clarify that I am not attacking you, but instead giving you a heads-up on my feelings. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 23:07, June 21, 2013 (UTC) guys you might as well give up, the admins control everything on here anymore, what we want doesn't even matter.-- (talk) 05:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) : Actually, random user, that isn't how things work here. Furthermore, until this comment, not a single admin (Cerez is not an admin) has commented on this page. Now, please be on your way. As a secondary note, if it is the general consensus of this talk page that the article should be kept, then the deletion tags will be removed. We are not going to get into the business of picking and choosing what we consider relevant information, or not. If you don't want to dedicate so many articles to these small side characters, create one giant article, like is done on Bleach and Dragonball wikis for those characters. But you cannot just say, "they're irrelevant, so they don't get pages". ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:10, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Random user this wikia is a democracy, discuss things first, i vote that the doctor should stay, and remove the delete tag. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know what you new guys heard, but this wikia isn't a democracy- Things like what a person wants indeed doesn't matter in the slightest. Before it was decided that for one we had too many unnamed x person articles which could easily be subsumed into other articles because plain and simply the were running amok on the wikia. If someone said a single line in a chapter or anime scene then an article would appear here for them "unnamed x person that spoke with y person" and frankly it is ridiculous. The same went for technique articles which is part of the reason we started merging game techniques with ones that are similar in the anime or manga. I don't support a glossary of minor characters akin to the ones on either or the wikia mention simply because that will also get out of hand. Every character that shows up somewhere would end up on that page. Now I know there are still articles which deserve deletion that fall under the same category as the doctor here but that's something the admins will have to make a move on. Still, that doesn't mean that we need to add more articles to the problem until we're right back where we started. This is something either the newer editors don't know about or the older ones have started to forget. We need to become more proactive rather than reactive to situations like these- this is how things actually stay fixed. The doctor, like it or no, does not need to have an article at all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:16, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: I wonder why that is Cerez. Because you say so, or b/c there's an actual reason for deletion that is described in the "reasons for deletion section" of the Deletion policy? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 13:27, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If you're Jazzband then you should've either: been here when this happened, or else know how to search the wikia for the relevant forums that were created for this. And sure, the earth moves when I breathe just in case you were wondering...--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:45, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Haha, im not too sure I remember what youre referring to o_o. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 13:51, June 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Forum:Notability.~Ulti Sup~ 13:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: OH YEA! I read it when it was either finished or nearing completion some time ago, but never acyaully participated in it. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Importance Part 2 Bringing this topic up again. Does he still need his own page?? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:01, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Not that anyone thinks my opinion matters here but ill answer anyway. no I don't think he should have his own page. If he is kept then why not just make a page for everyone unnamed shinobi or character that has an extremely small appearance. Munchvtec (talk) 18:05, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Deletion Pt.03 So we can't have not notable unnamed characters, but this still exists? Explanations?--Omojuze (talk) 13:49, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :simple, read the talk page. Munchvtec (talk) 13:51, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I have and there is nothing supporting the fact that this should stay, to be honest.--Omojuze (talk) 13:54, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Majority seems to be for it.—Cerez365™ (talk) 13:58, May 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't care if it stays or not but im for it staying. Munchvtec (talk) 13:59, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Support removing the page. This is an unnamed character who is not notable and does not need a page, especially as Orochimaru killed him anyway. Plus, it's just based on "assumptions", not actual fact. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:32, May 12, 2015 (UTC)